


Like Heaven

by GallifreyGod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyGod/pseuds/GallifreyGod
Summary: A glimpse into the future of Harry and Severus





	Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I would own a mansion if I owned Harry Potter. I don't live in a mansion

Harry shut the door to the kitchen as he walked into his house. Usually coming home he was greeted by the little pitter patter of happy children and his husband to greet him but not this time. He heard the faint hum of his lover's baritone voice from across the house, immediately putting a smile on his face. He took his boots off and hung his robe before venturing through the living room to the hall.

2 doors on the left and 2 on the right, this was home for him. He opened the door to his 3-year-old daughter's room to see the sleepy child. Severus was sitting on the edge of the small toddler bed with a book of fairy tails in his grip. Harry was hoping his attendance wouldn't go noticed but when his daughter peeked up with sleepy eyes he knew it was over.

"Dah!" She called out in a tired voice. "Hi princess." He came over and kissed her forehead. Her dark black hair laid against her pillow, green eyes piercing through the night. Arielle was her name, Harry had to fight for that name. Severus wanted a more classy name so he won the middle name. Kinda. Arielle Anastasia Potter-Snape. 3 years old and a firecracker of Harry's curiosity and Severus' brains.

Severus smiled up at his husband who was still in his auror robes from work. Dirt on his nose with messy hair and he was still the epitome of beauty to Severus. Their daughter had drifted into sleep as her parents departed. Severus put his arm around Harry as they walked to the opposite door. Harry peaked inside the room to see his son standing in his crib, far to enthusiastic to sleep.

The little feet jumped up and down as sweaty hands gripped the edge of the oak crib. Curly black untamed raven hair; no doubt Harry's, danced around his face in the moonlight. Small squeaks of excitement left his lungs as Harry picked him up. Tristan Sirius was 8 months old and definitely a Slytherin. He would pretend to go to sleep when Severus would put him down but would always wait for Harry to come home. "Come on Buddy." Harry set him down and held his son up by the arms as he coached him to walk.

When the boy nudged out of his arms he crawled to the living room where he knew his fathers would sit and watch a movie. He always got away with at least 45 minutes of snuggling before they put him back to bed. Harry plopped his son on the couch and curled up to him while Severus levitated a bowl of popcorn next to Harry. The older man sat down with his feet on the table and his husband and son lying on his chest as a wave of the wand turned the television on.

This was heaven for him. Spending years of the war loathing the Gryffindor and having his own back all the time in fear he would drop. He would've never guessed that in 6 years from the day Voldemort dropped that he would be sitting with Harry and their family as they grew together.

His children were his biggest blessing along with Harry. He always reflected back to the day Arielle was born, especially on bad days. It gave him the motivation to keep going when he remembered the little black hair under a pink winter hat. Rosey red cheeks and long lashes that reminded him every day that life will change in the moments you least expect.

He never expected he would live let alone have a family. And then there was Tristan, the absolute miracle when Poppy told them they wouldn't be able to have kids again. Tristan defied all the odds when he was born at a ripe and early 34 weeks. Severus and Harry practically owed Poppy their lives when she saved their son. They did everything to conceive Tristan, potions and spells. Everything on the books, but the moment they stopped trying he was just magically conceived. Like an angel.

Harry couldn't say he didn't enjoy _trying_ to have a child. All the times of _trying_ wasn't anything to complain about! Days and nights spent with ruthless shagging with the man he loved it was more like heaven!

Now things weren't always easy since their family started, they still had the old-fashioned 'how to raise a child' arguments but it always resolved in the same way every time; With amazing make up sex. Nothing to quite complain about there either.

Severus had long ago turned in his resignation and moved into a small house off of the same property as the Burrows. Molly and Arthur adored having them on the land and considered Arielle and Tristan to be their grandchildren. Hermione and Ron lived on the other side of the land as well. Fred and George taught Arielle how to ride a trainer broom and Charlie liked to show Tristan the small dragons he kept. Percy and Bill worked at the MACUSA headquarters in New York. Ginny was teaching DADA at Hogwarts but when she came home she always had sleepovers with Arielle. Severus didn't mind living at the Burrow with Harry and the rest, he actually came accustomed to the Sunday night dinners the family would have.

The laughs and fun they would share were indescribable to him, it felt like heaven. Severus owned a small potions shop in Diagon Alley, he would be damned if he would be a house husband. So he ran it on the weekends and odd hours of the day so he could be flexible with spending time with the kids, that was when Molly wasn't hogging them. Life had never been so easy and relaxed before it almost felt like it wasn't real, like a dream.

_Like heaven_


End file.
